Labyrinth
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Unwilling, she had created her own personal incubus. Willing, she gave him her sanity. Mugetsu!Ichigo/Rukia. For Kitsune23Star!


_** Labyrinth**_

_**by **  
_

_**DeathsLittleBirdie**_

* * *

**Warning: Adult situations and minor cursing.**

* * *

_Every night..._

_You come to me..._

_Your touch burns my skin, leaving a scar that shall never fade._

_Your eyes sends chills down my spine, cooling the anger imbedded deeply into my soul._

_How can you make me feel refreshing coolness and suffocating heat at the same time?_

_What-... No. Who are you?_

_And why do you plague my dreams?_

* * *

Her hair felt like silk in the hands on of her maid and was as black as the heart of a demon to the maid's eyes. In the spring time air, played a twisted melody. The maid wanted to stop the eerier music, but knew that the young woman sipping her tea would probably give her a stare that could make the most fearless war angel stop in its track. The maid sighed, concentrating on the smoothness of the young woman's hair and humming a peaceful tune under her breath.

They had just had a guest that seemed to be pestering the young woman. He was relentless, wanting the young woman to take his hand. She denied him every time. And as always, after he had left the home, the young woman would bathe herself to cleanse her skin of his touches and enjoy the gentle combing of the head maid.

The long raven hair was perfectly combed by the time glowing lavender eyes opened. A subtle smile appeared on the young woman's face before she stood up. The beautiful woman with the face of a goddess gave the maid a swift nod before leaving the grandness of her room. A room that was her haven during the afternoon, her cage during the long hours of the night.

With grace given to her by her mother, Kuchiki Rukia walked down the large staircase that lead down to entrance of her home. As she went down the staircase, frames and pictures filled with happy memories continuously whispered and taunted her. The subtle smile turned into a scowl when she passed by one certain picture frame, the one of a young boy and girl hugging tightly under a sakura tree.

She tended to just pass the picture, but at that moment, her last nerve snapped. As she got near the picture, she stretched out her long fingers, her nails digging into the picture once she was near it. While walking down the steps, the nails on the picture tore the happy image of youthfulness. The sound of paper being torn brought ripples of satisfaction through her body, the sound of pieces of paper falling onto the ground almost orgasmic. A sinful smile passed her lips when she turned around to see the strips of paper on the floor, only to turn into a fearsome scowl when the face of the young boy stared up at her from the floor.

He was still smiling, even after she tore him to shreds.

That irked her to no end.

Tears threatened to pour, but she growled before making her way to the main living room. Filled with jasmine scented candles, lavish couches, and sweets of all kind, she made herself at home and nestled into the luxurious couch.

A smirk appeared on her face that began to soften gently. She was falling asleep again, to see the man plagued in darkness once again.

* * *

_Rain poured heavily onto the street covered in blood. Tears mixed with rain while a sob echoed softly into the air. A young girl stood above her friend, her best friend, who was releasing his blood into the street. She cried to the clouds, to the heavens, but got nothing except for rain._

_Her mind was cruel, telling her that if she had gone after the toy instead that he would still be alive. Her small hands reached for his shirt, and she held onto it tightly as she rested her head on his chest._

"_Ich-Ichi-!"_

_**Why can't I say his name?**_

* * *

Rukia eyes snapped open, but she found herself in a room of pure light. Everything around her was white as an angel's wing. It suffocated her to no end. She didn't deserve to be around such purity, she had blood that stained her hands, and whatever she touched would be tainted by crimson.

But she knew, she knew that this was a dream and _he_ would return. The man that reminded her of the young boy whose name she could not speak. She laid in the bed of silk sheets, waiting for _him_ to appear once again. He had appeared in her dreams since her seventeenth birthday, that night, he took her whole.

Her virginity, her sanity, her lust, her love, her everything belonged to him now. And he was a very jealous man, if he could be called a man. Rukia didn't need to look toward the window, where he arrived from every time in her dreams, to know that he was arriving soon. Her eyes stared up at the endless ceiling as a small mist of shadows slowly began to ooze from the window. It contaminated the purity of the room, just like he had done to her.

Her eyes finally turned to acknowledge him when she saw a hand slowly appear from the depths of the black mist. His whole upper body, except for his right hand, was covered by tight body armorer that chilled her to the bone. Yet, his eyes always kept her from freezing away.

He slowly slipped into the room, the mist attached to him and anything else it touched. His eyes were hidden by the bangs of his pitch black hair, hair that ran further down and even mixed with the mist an odd way.

He did not speak, he rarely did. His eyes did all the speaking for him. She had heard his voice only a handful of times; either a slow growl of pleasure, a groan of satisfaction, or the quiet whisper of her name as they both came tumbling down from the heavens. Each of those moments made her want to squirm, but she could only move with his touch.

One time, the only time he answered one of her many questioned, she asked what he was. He had looked up from her neck that held a large love bite and replied smoothly.

"Your creation; Your incubus."

Lost in her thought, she did not realize him slowly making his way to her until she felt a hand cup her face. Her eyes widened when she felt his eyes pierced hers, he was anger at her. She didn't need a philosopher to tell her that the demon of sex was angered with her. Rukia forced herself to be brave, and stared defiantly back at the man that intoxicated her with his body.

His face neared, she wished she could feel his breath, but the body armor covered the lower half of his face as well. Something she loathed. When he spoke, her mask fell apart.

"Explain why you tore that picture apart after you spent time with _him_."

He hissed the last word, and Rukia felt his grip on her chin tightened. Rukia flinched, but managed to place a shaky smile on her face.

"Jealous?"

"Wrong answer."

The black mist that surrounded him slowly began to crawl on her body as he placed himself on top of her. The mist was deathly cold, she hated when it touched her skin. She arched her back when it began to drag imaginary nails down her back, only to meet the bitter coldness of his armor. His hands gripped her shoulders hard enough to control her body, but not enough to harm her.

His hand gripped her chin once again and he stared into her face until she opened her sorrowful eyes. Their eyes met, while his other hand released her and traveled up to the armor that covered his mouth. In shock, she watched as the armor evaporated into the same mist that surrounded them, revealing his lips.

He neared his lips to hers, barely grazing hers.

"Who do you belong to, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Her throat had gone dry when he spoke her name. His lips teased her when they drifted away and began to kiss up to her ear. His lips felt better than his hands did and she nearly cried out when he rocked her body gently. Her hands wrapped themselves around his back, pressing him closer to her. He nipped gently at her earlobe, causing ripples of pleasure to fall down her spine.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered, his breath rolling down her ear.

She desperately wrapped her legs around his waist as a way to tempt him to hurry. He made no sign of being affected, only rocked his body gently into hers. Rukia threw her head back, nails digging into his back.

"I-I belong-"

"Yes?"

"I belong... to you!"

She felt him chuckle softly into her ear, making her grind her body against his in a way to release the tension in her body. His lips ran down her neck, occasionally nipping at her swan-like neck while he continued to chuckle.

"Say my name, Rukia." He purred, his tongue running up her neck. She hissed in frustration, feeling her own wetness on her inner thighs as she continued to grind helplessly into his body.

"Please! I don't know your name!"

The bubble in her belly was ready to burst, but it would deflate soon if he did not give her the pleasure she craved. Her breath came out in small pants, her body quiver in need. How could someone like him make her feel such luscious things? Rukia whimpered when his hand traveled up to her round breast, gently squeezing the beautiful mound while his lips continued to mark her.

She looked up to the endless ceiling as a way to find relief. She hoped that maybe his name would appear above her, but closed her eyes tightly when his mouth found her pert breast.

"Kuchiki Rukia, what is my name?" His voice was thick and felt heavy against her name damp nipple.

Rukia gasped when he finally began to grind against her hard, making her moan heavenly. Pleasure was running through her veins, causing her to get high of the demon's body. His lips left her breast to remain above her own pouting lips. As he rocked into her small body, he stared down at his possession before kissing her forehead.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No... No!"

"I died for you, not because of you."

Her eyes snapped opened and she stared into the hazel eyes that had turned into a reddish-brown. Memories returned, pouring into her head that ached with each memory. In pain, she held onto his body as more memories forced themselves into her.

She saw bright orange hair. A large scowl. Hazel eyes...

A boy who held her hand for many years.

Finally, her eyes snapped open and once they did, she opened her mouth to scream the answer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Nothing happened. No kiss, no movement. Only the black mist engulfing them and sending them into a room of pure sin. She felt his hands grip her tighter and she clung to him when his eyes looked down at her. His scowl remained, but slowly turned into a cocky smirk, causing her to glare at him. He released a small chuckle before he finally responded.

"That was my human name. My new name is Mugetsu."

His named echoed shamelessly into her head, her eyes softening when she finally saw him smile. His name, she finally knew his name. After so many nights, she knew who he was. His lips hovered over hers, and she closed her eyes as she gave into him.

"Who do you belong to?"

"To you, Mugetsu."

The first kissed they shared was not a form of romance, but pure need. He tore at her lips hungrily, thirst for more of her sweet taste. Even as she whimpered from the intensity of his lips, he did not stop. He wanted more of her, even though he had her everything already. His hands ran down her curvy little body, wanting to bite every inch of her beautiful skin until she couldn't take it anymore.

The body beneath him was his, only his. She was his property, his possession, his favorite toy. His everything.

He felt how heated her skin was with every movement he made, making him smirk against her lips. Her hands pulled at his hair, in an attempt to tell him that she need air. He growled and unwilling released her lips. While she panted breathlessly beneath him, his lips made a trail of fire down her neck once again.

He was at his limit as well, but did not show it. His eyes were hooded with lust and his enlarged manhood was dripping onto her red pussy lips. He lapped at her skin one more time, before he lifted her up so she sat on his lap.

Rukia released a short gasp, but held on tighter to him as he kissed her chest. He was always in control, never allowing her one ounce of power as he drove her mad. To have him doing such a thing that would allow her some power shocked her, until she felt his hands grip her hips.

How foolish of her to think she actually had some control. Her eyes closed tightly when one of his hands pushed her bang from her face, the rest of her long hair running down her sweat soaked skin. His lips bit harshly onto her nipple, hard enough to make her bleed. She cried out and pulled at his hair, trying to pry the man from her sensitive flesh.

Rukia heard him chuckle, and she growled and glared down at the man staring back at her. He released her nipple, licking his lips of her taste before inching his face closer to her face.

"I'm marking you as mine." He purred, his hands returning to her hips.

"You really are a possessive, you bastard." She bit back in irritation. He only grinned up at her before kissing the side of her neck.

"Not bastard, I am your lover."

Her scream echoed around the blacked room when he pierced her with his own body. She felt him throb deep inside of her, felt how thick and big he was inside her tight pussy. She cried out at the ecstasy she was feeling and buried her hands into his ink black hair.

His body moved viciously within her, making her breast to jiggle and bounce with every thrust he made into her small body. His lips remained on her neck, his favorite part of her body, as he craved more for the delicious sounds she was making. Her inner walls tightened with every movement he made, eventually causing him to throw his head back as he rocked into her body.

Though she was sitting on his lip, Rukia had no control of her body.

It bounced up and down on the long shaft constantly sliding inside her. One of her hands held onto his hair, the other groping her breast as she whimpered, begged, and pleaded for more. She bent her head down, pressing her lips against his forehead as she felt the long cock within her move faster.

His self-control always vanished when it came to the woman in front of him. It was mainly due to the human side that still remained buried beneath the sin that was an incubus. Though his kind stole life energy from their victims, Rukia was special and therefore, survived each sensual encounter.

The moment he felt her lips press against his skin, the animal within demanded more. He stopped his movements, making Rukia whine before gasping when she felt him roughly place her on her stomach. She cringed when she felt his tongue lick up her spine, teasingly biting down whenever she shivered. His hands held on tightly to her hips, slowly raising them so her pert bottom was high in the air.

Rukia struggled to breath, the intensity of his body covering hers made her lungs go weak. She felt him gently kiss her cheek, before he smirked against her sweat soaked skin.

"Are you ready, Bunny?" He growled into her ear. She could only meekly nod her head before closing her eyes.

"My Bunny, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight."

That was her only warning before he pushed his full length into her wet core. Her scream was muffled into the blackened sheets for only a moment before his hand gently gripped her hair and lifted her head up.

"Scream, cry, and moan for me. Don't try to hide yourself from me."

Those were his last words before he began his animal-like pace. He pushed himself deeply into her until he was balls deep, only to pull out to the tip and force himself back in. She felt much more tighter in the position they were in, almost made his mouth water at the feeling. He enjoyed how he could see his cock going in and out of her, covered in her candy juices.

He smirked victoriously before he threw his head back and continued to pump into her body.

Beneath him, Rukia lost her sanity.

She no longer cared, she wasn't even sure if she cared at all, if the being giving her such ecstasy was a demon. He gave her no one could ever do, he gave her a reason to go insane with lust. The feeling of his muscular body rocking against hers, his pelvis colliding with her ass with every thrust, had her never wanting to leave the seductive dream.

Reality was brutal, but in here, she could care less about brutality and misery. As long as she had him by her side, or inside of her, she could make it through it all.

Her back arched into his touches willingly, tears flowing freely from the intensity of the sex. Her nails clung to whatever she could hold was she felt clit pulse, her inner walls piratically digging into the heated rod of the man behind her.

She heard him growl before she felt teeth dig themselves into her shoulder. A silent cry escaped her lips as she finally came, her boiling juices from her release covering his cock and her thighs. Her body had gone tense from the force of the orgasm forced onto her, but her arms gave way when he continued to slowly plunge himself into her quivering body.

He had yet to have his release, and he wouldn't stop until he had his.

He buried himself deeper than ever before, his body draping over her sweat covered skin. He panted into her ear as he pounded himself into her, clung to her body as if she was going to slip away at any moment. He heard her whimper gently, felt her hands grab locks of his hair and tug.

How she knew that hair pulling was one of his weaknesses, he did not know. However, the moment her small porcelain hands pull harshly at his hair, he felt his inside boil. His balls, that had been smacking against her skin from the fast pace, clenched before he released himself into her body.

He came with a ragged growl before he buried his head into her neck, feeling the best kind of endorphins run through him as he released his burning seed into her body.

The only sound that surrounded them were their labored breathing as they attempted desperately to come down from their high. Rukia groaned gently when she felt her body being shifted until she could hear a pounding heartbeat. She opened her drowsy eyes to see the man that claimed to be her personal incubus smile down at her.

His lips gently pressed against her forehead before he gently whispered.

"Until next time, my precious Bunny."

* * *

Her eyes opened in shock, chills running through her body. Rukia sprung up from the couch she had fallen asleep on, looking around desperately for any signs of the demon's presence. The scowl on her face turned into a sad frown before her eyes caught something in the reflection of the mirror across from her.

Her scowl returned when she his mark on her body, a mark that would forever chain her to him.

Something she loathed and loved.

* * *

_The madness here has locked you up  
And now your perfect world is fucked  
It's taken root inside your mind  
Run child run, run for your life_

_You don't know now who you are_

_You don't know now what love is for  
The mirror face you see is strange  
There's no one here to share your pain_

_Knock-knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin_

_**~Labyrinth by Oomph~**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**

**Anyway, this fic is for an amazing artist know on DA as Kitsune23Star. She makes amazing IchiRuki drawings and if you're really into smutty drawings, she's the gal to go to! I love her art, so I decided to make her a Mugetsu/Rukia fic. Something she has been wanting for awhile. I really hope you enjoyed! Bai-Bai!**


End file.
